I Just Wanted Her To Like Me
by MTL17
Summary: Ann has always wanted April to like her. But just how far will she go to make that happen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreations. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Ann Perkins didn't know where to begin. No, that wasn't true. She knew exactly where to begin, but she had no idea how to explain half the things she had done, why she had allowed the whole thing to go so far and get so out of hand. Most of all Ann wasn't sure how to explain that despite everything she wasn't sorry.

That selfish thought caused her to blush, but it also led to her finally looking up into the camera and softly murmuring, "I... I just wanted her to like me."

The her in question was April Ludgate, the 22-year-old assistant who just might be the most terrifying person Ann had ever met. But it was ridiculous to be afraid of a stick of a girl almost half her age so Ann refused to be intimidated by the young girl's icy stare. She also, for the most part, refused to stoop to the type of childish insults April constantly sent her way. She was after all the mature adult between them. And sometimes maybe the only mature adult in the Parks and Recreations department.

Not that she didn't love everybody else, they were great. Well, for the most part, but... she was getting off topic. The point was that for whatever reason April had decided she didn't like her and Ann was going to change that if it killed her. She didn't care what it took, she would make April Ludgate like her, or at least get a smile out of the infuriating girl.

So when April stomped into her office one cold winter's day, dropped a butt load of files on her desk and mumbled something insulting Ann quickly slipped out of her desk, moved round and hugged the other brunette before she could get away. Which probably seemed random to anybody passing her office door, but as she had explained to that documentary crew always following the department around this was simply her latest planned to get past April's icy exterior.

Her exact words had been, "I have tried just about everything I can think of to get April to like me, and nothings worked, so now I'm just going to hug her every chance I get."

Admittedly it was a terrible plan, maybe her worst ever, but Ann was totally out of ideas and honestly it kind of felt good to hug April. It allowed Ann to tell herself she was making progress, simply based on the fact that April hadn't shoved her off or threatened her with physical violence, which was actually kind of surprising. Sure April didn't hug back, and tensed up every time Ann moved towards her and stayed like that throughout each embrace, but it still felt like progress. And honestly, Ann found she just liked hugging April for some reason.

"Thanks for the files April." Ann sighed as she was just about to let go of the younger brunette.

At that moment April suddenly pressed her nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. Ann froze and for a couple of seconds she tried to think what the hell April was doing, then she figured it out and frowned angrily. Of course April was trying to scare her off. Why wouldn't she? In fact Ann was surprised it had taken her this long to try. Well it wasn't going to work, not this time, Ann thought determinedly as she tightened the hug in a rare sign of immaturity.

She was going to let go shortly afterwards because honestly this was getting weird, but then April brought her hands up to rest against her back and for a few seconds Ann foolishly thought the other brunette was going to start hugging her back. Then April started gently rubbing her back and Ann saw red again and began hugging the scary girl even harder.

Then April grabbed her butt and Ann was forced to pull away a little and softly yell in frustration, "What is your problem?"

April shrugged and in her normal monotone voice replied, "You're the one being weird."

"No I'm not, you are!" Ann childishly shot back before she gave a long sigh of frustration and then asked, "Why don't you like me?"

Instead of once again insulting her or listing off a bunch of flimsy/mostly expired reasons April just stared at her with that patented blank stare for a few long seconds, then she did something Ann could have never expected and something which would change things between them forever.

April kissed her.

April lent forward and kissed her right on the mouth. April Ludgate pressed her lips against hers causing Ann to tense up, their roles being completely reversed as the older brunette became like a statue while the younger one moved her hand so she was holding her almost tenderly during the surprisingly soft brush of lips on lips.

Ann wasn't sure what happened next. It was like she blanked out for a while, her mind completely unable to process what was happening. Then all of a sudden April pulled away and just stared at her blankly again, Ann feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened and even more so by a sense of disappointment. She... she was overwhelmingly disappointed that April had stopped kissing her.

Before she could even begin processing that Ann was filled with even more disappointment as April disentangled herself from the now loose grip she had around her and scurried towards the door. Then to Ann's surprise April closed and locked her office door and then casually closed the blinds like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Then the 22-year-old turned back to her and smiled.

Ann had so desperately wanted to make this girl smile and now she was it was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen, the nurse feeling like she was going into cardiac arrest as April Ludgate slowly advanced on her. Technically she could have run away, yelled at the younger girl, put a stop to it right then and there, but Ann felt like she was paralysed and could literally do nothing except allow a girl half her age to kiss her again, the 'mature adult' being consumed by the tiny ball of terrifying which was April Ludgate.

For a little while Ann's head was so full of thoughts that they all became like white noise. Then April pushed her tongue into her mouth and Ann's mind when completely blank, the older brunette feeling like she blacked out or something. When she was able to think, and breathe, again April was kissing her neck and her hands were sliding up and down her back, although Ann was more preoccupied with the fact that her own hands were gently holding the other girl instead of pushing her away.

She tried to rectify this, but her hands wouldn't cooperate so instead Ann just whimpered, "April... stop..."

"Why?" April asked in her usual monotone.

Ann had lots of reasons but with April still kissing her neck all she could think of was the most obvious one, "You're married. To my ex."

Slowly sliding her hand underneath Ann's shirt April asked, "So?"

So this was wrong, Ann thought, but those words never left her lips as they became lost in a incoherent moan, all just from having April's hands sliding against her skin. And not particularly sensitive skin either, just her back and sides, those hands moving underneath her shirts somehow ridiculously erotic to the older brunette. Then April removed her bra strap with one fluid motion, Ann opening her mouth to protest again only to be instantly silenced by the other girl's tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

Again Ann felt like she blacked out or something, the nurse luckily regaining her senses much sooner but not enough to stop April from removing her bra. Or lifting her up slightly and pushing her back so she ended up sitting on her desk. Or sliding her hands under the front of her shirt to play with her tits. Or to stop the younger girl from kissing her, Ann's treacherous hands even wrapping around the back of April's neck to pull the other brunette deeper into the lip lock.

During all this Ann found herself less focusing on all the reasons they should stop and more on how good this felt. How soft April's lips were. How knowing. How lacking in stubble. And her hands, oh God her hands. They were so... very... not clumsy. Not at all clumsy, every single touch feeling deliberate and knowing in a way Ann had never experienced before, the other girl massaging her modest sized boobs until her nipples were painfully hard. Then instead of tweaking them to a painful degree or continuing the gentle action until it became torturous like Ann briefly feared April did something so much worse.

Namely slide a hand directly into her pants, Ann feeling like she went white as a sheet as she realise just how much trouble she was in.

Oh God, she couldn't ever remember being this wet, April pressing her ruined panties against her wetness until she was in an even worse state. It was then April finally broke the kiss to look at Ann quizzically for a few long moments. Then a subtle, yet at the same time very obvious at this close distance, look crossed April's face.

"I get it now." April said, her voice almost sounding sympathetic for her.

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

Either way Ann stammered in what had to be the least dignified way possible, "Wha, what?"

"You're gay." April said, both her tone and most of all her words leaving Ann devastated.

It wasn't true... was it? No. NO! She would know if she was gay, and she definitely wasn't, no matter how sure of herself April sounded. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, Ann just... wasn't. SHE WASN'T! Dammit, why wasn't she as sure as she should be?

Suddenly realising she had been silent for almost a minute Ann blurted out, "I'm, I'm not."

"You are." April said knowingly, "That's why you're so obsessed with getting me to like you."

Ann blushed and softly repeated, "I'm not."

On the surface April's expression didn't seem to change but being this close to her Ann could notice the subtle differences. Those subtle differences worried her for a few seconds, then April pushed what was left of her panties aside and started gently sliding her fingertips along the bare flesh of her now exposed pussy, prompting Ann to let out a gasp which quickly turned into a cry and then a long moan.

Her eyelids feeling heavy Ann almost gave into the sensations overwhelming her. But no, she needed to stop this. This was wrong. She wasn't gay. And even if she was, which she wasn't, but hypothetically if she was April was the last girl she should be having sex with. So Ann would tell April to stop. More firmly this time. Really, really mean it when she told April she didn't want this and even if she did it couldn't happen. That's what Ann would tell April, a long with a lot of other things.

Any second now. Any second she would stop April from rubbing her pussy, regardless of how good it felt.

"It's ok." April said, awaking Ann from her thoughts, "Eight people working in an office together. One of us was bound to be gay. Looks like that's you, Man Perkins."

Ann wanted to point out that particular insult didn't really work in this scenario, or that there was arguably less than eight people actually working in the Parks Department or more than eight if you want to count the entire public building, but she was distracted by April's soothing tone. It almost sounded like the other brunette was trying to comfort her, the insult coming in at the end as an afterthought, as if April was uncomfortable being nice to Ann and had to ruin the moment. But it didn't, Ann feeling all warm inside because of the gesture.

"And hey, this means your obsession with me is less weird..." April said, naturally having to ruin the moment, "I still don't like you though."

Suddenly feeling incredibly annoyed Ann opened her mouth to protest those statements for multiple reasons however she was once again silenced, first by a moan escaping her lips and then by April gluing her mouth to hers. Which Ann welcomed like never before because it muffled her moan which was the loudest yet thanks to April slipping her index finger inside of her.

Inside her. April Ludgate was inside her. Another girl was inside her. A girl over ten years her junior was sliding a finger inside her pussy, and it felt so amazingly good. But not as amazing as feeling that finger sliding in and out of her, April quickly beginning to fuck her at a steady rhythm which of course broke Ann's brain again. Over and over again the fact she was being fucked by another girl and that other girl was April echoed through Ann's mind, the poor nurse unable to do anything but sit there on her desk and get fucked.

Her pencils and pens were sticking into her back thanks to the little pot she kept on her desk and unfortunate positioning, some of her things had been knocked to the floor when she had been forced onto her desk, her lips were swollen and her clothes were in disarray so it would be difficult to come up with an excuse if someone came knocking, and oh yeah, another girl was practically forcing herself on her. Literally? Technically? It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Not to Ann. She just wanted more of this ridiculous pleasure.

And it was ridiculous, that word seeming like the perfect description in Ann's head as no guy had ever made her feel this way with just his finger. She wasn't even sure a guy had made her feel this way with, well, anything. Which briefly made Ann whimper, but then as if sensing her distress April pushed her middle finger inside her, that second digit sliding alongside the first to give Ann even more of that ridiculous pleasure which she was quickly learning to crave.

Then April was curling those fingers upwards, and rubbing her clit with her thumb, the younger brunette relentlessly using that combination, hitting exactly the right spot every single time for half a dozen thrusts and then Ann was cumming. She was cumming quicker than she ever had before, and harder, her entire body trembling in April's arms. Or arm as the case may be, April busy using the other one to continuously pump her fingers in and out of Ann's love hole throughout her orgasm.

Thankfully April slow down when Ann's climax subsided, the younger girl bringing her slowly down from her high with what had to be practised ease. Ann sighed into April's mouth, which made a nice change of pace from all that screaming and crying, the nurse relaxing as she prepared for the assistant to pull out of her. Instead April waited until the longest and hardest orgasm of Ann's life was completely over and then she started building up the pace again, Ann whimpering into the other brunette's mouth in what might have been a second of protest before she surrendered her body to April again.

Normally Ann was lucky if she could cum once during sex, experience and self-exploration teaching the nurse she was hard to please and could only cum once. Then April obliterated that long standing belief by effortlessly fucking her to five powerful climaxes, the terrifying girl which sometimes reminded Ann of a robot out of a sci-fi film pumping her pussy with machine-like efficiency for what felt like hours as she brought her up and down for each orgasm so she didn't become too overwhelmed. Otherwise Ann was sure she would have fainted.

When April finally removed her fingers, broke the kiss and pulled back slightly Ann let out a little whine and tried to reattach their lips, but her arms were too weak to pull April forwards and she didn't have the energy to move a muscle. She could barely focus on April staring at her, Ann finding that her vision was blurry and she felt kind of drunk. The former was probably down to keeping her eyes closed for so long. As for the latter, well, that wasn't exactly a mystery.

Interrupting her thoughts April murmured, "My turn?"

Ann wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but she found herself nodding her head. Or maybe she was just having trouble keeping her head up, Ann still not sure how she was conscious. Regardless she was suddenly being pulled off of her desk and onto the floor, April's hand in her hair strongly 'encouraging' her to remain on her knees. She did, with some effort, Ann finally refocusing as April pulled up her skirt, pulled her panties aside and took the nurse's previous position on the desk.

There was then a pause as a still very much overwhelmed, and quite frankly exhausted, Ann stared at April nonchalantly waiting for her. Ok, if she was honest Ann was mostly staring at a particular part of April, and while she had seen her fair share of genitalia as a nurse and thought nothing of it this was the first time she had seen another woman's private parts in anything that could have been considered erotic. Which of course only made Ann more overwhelmed and hesitant to do what was expected of her, which didn't please April one bit.

"God Ann, stop being so selfish!" April moaned as she reached out, grabbed hold of Ann's hair again and shoved the older woman's face into her crotch, "Don't make me regret helping you."

Ann wanted to protest the idea April was helping her. Or ask exactly how she thought she was helping her. Or even what the hell was going on. But it seemed more important to concentrate on getting April's hand off of her hair and her face away from the younger brunette's sex. That seemed to be the most important thing. The thing she should do first. The thing she had to do because it was the right thing. She just couldn't seem to make herself do it.

The problem was she was tired. That's all. She didn't like the smell or anything, and she certainly wasn't curious, and it definitely wasn't flattering that April seems so... wet. And most of all Ann didn't like the way being pressed against another girl's sex caused her lips to touch female arousal and she absolutely didn't like the taste. It was just that... after what April had just done, it would be rude to at least not to try and return the favour. And maybe if she just tried and did a lousy job, either accidentally or on purpose, April would just sigh and storm off in a huff. Problem solved.

So Ann stuck out her tongue and began licking another girl's pussy. Licking April's pussy. Ann was on her knees in her own office licking the pussy of a work colleague who just so happen to be eleven years her junior and her ex-boyfriend's wife, the brunette nurse blushing furiously as she thought of sweet, simple Andy. What would he think if he could see her now? What would Leslie think if she could see her now? What would any of them think, Ann suddenly having a horrible vision of the entire Parks department walking in to find her with her head in between April's legs.

That horrifying vision had Ann once again trying to pull herself away but instead her treacherous body took over again and she only lapped harder at April's cunt. Which in turn caused more girl juice to coat her tongue, after a while the sweet flavour thankfully wiping her mind of any distressing thoughts as she became obsessed with getting more of that heavenly juice.

At first Ann did that by simply licking April harder, her tongue sliding over the other girl's downstairs lips as fast as she possibly could. Then she wrapped her mouth around those sweet downstairs lips and began gently sucking, Ann's eyelids fluttering as April's addictive juices began sliding pretty much directly down her throat. Finally she pushed her tongue inside April's love tunnel and began thrusting in and out, Ann literally beginning to fuck the other girl with her tongue, only occasionally pausing to swallow when her mouth was overflowing with April's pussy cream.

It didn't seem possible but through it all April remained completely silent, Ann only dully aware of it at first but when she really became devoted to giving April her turn it drove Ann crazy. Guys had always been keen to give her praise, for better or worse, even when she wasn't trying that hard. But now she was desperately trying to please April and the frustrating girl didn't seem to be even flinching. What the hell?

Becoming determined to get a reaction out of the infuriating 22-year-old Ann increased the pace of the tongue fucking and the force of the sucking. When that didn't work she exchanged her tongue for her fingers, thrusting first one and then two digits into April's welcoming cunt. At the same time Ann wrapped her lips around April's clit and began sucking first gently on it but then with an ever increasing force. That finally got a few soft grunts and groans from April, Ann finding herself living for those noises as she slammed her fingers in and out of the assistant's pussy until it clampdown on those fingers like a vice so that she could barely move them.

Guessing, correctly, that April was cumming Ann moved her mouth down so she could find out what girl cum tasted like. The answer was even better than regular pussy juice, the difference being that Ann loved the flavour and craved more instantly, the nurse becoming completely lost in fucking the younger girl with her mouth, tongue and fingers.

The next thing she was really aware of April was pushing her away, Ann looking up to see if she had done anything wrong and finding herself locking eyes with the panting younger girl. Then she realised exactly what she had just done and blushed furiously, Ann just kneeling there on the floor with her clothes dishevelled and her face covered in April's cum as the younger brunette casually stood up, pushed her clothes back into place and then walked towards the door. When she reached it April turned and stared blankly at Ann for a few long seconds before a tiny smirk crossed her face.

"You're right." April said, the undertone of sarcasm sounding deafening in the quiet room, "You're not gay. And you're definitely not obsessed with me because you want me to like-like you or anything."

With that April unlocked the door, opened it and walked through it, Ann grateful that she also closed it behind her, the younger brunette leaving the older one dishevelled and completely dumbstruck.

"That was the first time I had sex with April." Ann explained softly to the camera, "I told myself it could never happen again, that I would stay away from her, but... honestly, if someone just gave you the best sex of your life, could you resist them?"


End file.
